Vengeful Lover
by 12490
Summary: The Dark Lord and his Deatheaters are vanquished. Hence begins an era of love and peace. Not likely. Not when Lord Voldemort has named a vengeful heir. Not when he was Draco Malfoy. And all those who obstruct his path for more summary inside
1. Default Chapter

Summary: The Dark Lord and his Deatheaters are vanquished. Hence begins an era of love and peace. Not likely. Not when Lord Voldemort has named a vengeful heir. Not when he was Draco Malfoy. And all those who obstruct his path to revenge will be exterminated, save for one – his worst enemy.  
  
Disclaimer: ok, basically, you know da whole friggin drill. I dun own a friggin thing except for da sexy, one and only Draco Malfoy. tug of war with J.K. Rowling NO, I want Draccy. sulks fine, he's yours. Ok, whatever, I own nothing. Rowling owns them all!!  
  
Draco Malfoy sauntered down the aisle to take his usual seat at the Slytherin table. People turned their heads to watch him and whispers followed. He didn't really care. He was used to it anyway. He was the epitome of perfection. He was passion personified. He was hot, sexy, beautiful, gorgeous, intelligent, powerful in all departments and......  
  
A hand caressed Draco's shoulder and broke through his endless mental tirade. Blaise Zabini appeared beside him, looking very worried. His blue eyes peered at Draco in an anxious manner.  
  
"Hey, Draco, you ok?"  
  
Draco stared back, puzzled. "Yeah, last night was great. If you were worried about your performance, I'd give you about, say, 7. That is quite high, above average."  
  
"Didn't you hear?"  
  
"No, I didn't hear," Draco snapped as he ordered Pansy to grab his morning coffee. "Black, remember, no more sugar."  
  
Blaise handed him the morning paper hesitantly.  
  
Draco sighed. "Blaise, you sit beside me every morning. You should know I don't read my papers in the morning. It gives me a headache, especially after that passionate affair last night."  
  
"Draco, your father's dead."  
  
Draco glared at Blaise. "And you should also remember that telling bad jokes at any time of the day meant me, my wand and afterwards the Infirmary, especially ones relating to my family. Seeing as you were great last night, I would let you off this time but please refrain from telling such idiotic tales next time."  
  
"I'm serious, Draco. Look around you. Is anyone laughing? Our families are all dead. Virtually all Slytherins are now orphans. The Dark Lord's dead and all the Deatheaters died with him yesterday night," Blaise replied grimly.  
  
"Surely Father escaped," Draco gestured Crabbe to pass him a toast and started buttering it.  
  
Blaise took Draco's face in his hands and turned it towards him. "No, Draco, everyone is dead. They took no prisoners. The entire force, gone."  
  
Draco shook Blaise's hands away violently and continued to eat his breakfast. He chewed the toast furiously. Who the hell does he think he is? My father. Dead? Absolutely ridiculous.  
  
Then he noticed the overwhelming silence around him. The usually boisterous Slytherins were all quiet, withdrawn. Draco immediately snatched the paper out of Blaise's hand and started reading. On the front page, huge, bold words flashed, proclaiming his father's death.  
  
_Father. Dead._  
  
Blaise sighed and said again, "Your father is dead."  
  
Those words echoed in his heads, reverberating endlessly. _Father is dead. Father is dead. Father is dead. Father is dead. Father is dead dead dead dead dead.....  
_  
"Potter was there. He killed him," Blaise continued.  
  
_Father. Dead. Potter killed him.  
_  
Draco froze.  
  
_Potter killed my Father.  
_  
Draco stood up. The Slytherins stared at Draco. Some moved away, knowing that he was about to explode.  
  
_Potter._  
  
Draco turned his head slowly to focus on the Gryffindors, searching for those familiar black hair and emerald green eyes.  
  
_Potter._  
  
Draco found him, in the centre of a large crowd.  
  
_Always bathing the limelight. He has taken everything away._  
  
Draco turned rapidly, his black robes billowed viciously. He stormed towards the Gryffindors.  
  
_Everything.  
_  
Draco pushed through what seemed like a million bodies. It seemed an eternity before he reached Harry.  
  
_Your father is dead_, Blaise's voice consumed his mind. Those fatal words.  
  
Hermione and Ron appeared to shield Harry, but they were immediately hit by stunning spells sent by Slytherins who had followed Draco. The Slytherins did not come to watch the show. They came for revenge.  
  
Suddenly, a great commotion started up. The Slytherins shoved the Gryffindors roughly out of the way to surround Draco and Harry. Draco towered above Harry, glaring at him with his mercury silver eyes, flashing with insane anger.  
  
"You..." Draco growled incoherently. His hands shot out to grab Harry by his neck. He moved in closer, his face only inches from Harry's.  
  
Dumbledore stood up in alarm and pointed his wand at the ring of Slytherins. "Release Mr. Potter at once, Mr. Malfoy or I will have to forcibly remove you."  
  
Draco only sneered at the threat and tightened his grip around Harry's neck. Harry only stared at Draco and gasped. This person was not human. He was an animal.  
  
Draco grinned when he heard the gasp and, again, tightened his grip. Harry was gasping for air. Dumbledore pointed his wand towards Draco and started to say his incantation. Before he could finish, he found sixty wands pointing straight at him. Avada kedavara hung at the lips of the Slytherins.  
  
"Potter," Draco whispered, leaning closer, "You just wait and see. You have spilt the blood of a Malfoy and you will pay for it."  
  
Professor Snape rushed towards Draco. "Stop, boy, what do you think you're doing?"  
  
Draco dropped Harry and directed his accusing glare at his professor. He kicked the crumbled figure laying at his feet. "Traitor," Draco said as he straightened up. "Fucking traitor. I used to think so highly of you. Snape, you shall join them in their doom."  
  
With one last kick, he turned and gestured for the Slytherins to follow.  
  
As Draco passed his professor's stunned figure, he whispered painfully, "Severus, I trusted you." Professor Snape only flinched at these words.  
  
A/N giggle sexy Draco. Neway, my first fanfic, so be kind, people. So what's gonna happen next. Let's just say it involves one very very sexy and fuckable Draco, a takeover, slavery, Resistance and hot boy sex. Of course, it spans over the whole story, not just one chapter. I mean shoving all those in one chapter is way too much. However, that's just my idea. You guys can choose, seeing as you actually took da time to read my story. You can choose what you want. Please excuse any grammatical or spelling mistakes. Wrote it when my mind isn't very clear. And please be nice about the fanfic. 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: u kno da whole shit. I dun own anything  
  
C'mon: OMG, my first reviewer, i'm so grateful. So far, ur my one and only reviewer. Thank you so much!!!!! Neway, problem with me is dat i haven't got much practice writing sex scenes, if u've got any helpful hints, please let me in da trade secret. I've been thinking of just dropping da whole story, but ur review is extremely encouraging. Omg, I luv u!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Draco motioned the Slytherins to follow him back into the dungeons. With one last contemptuous look at his Potion Master, he turned and pushed open the doors violently.  
  
The Great Hall was silent. Dumbledore was the first to speak.  
  
"Poppy, would you be so kind as to transport the injured into the Infirmary?" he said. "Severus, please follow me."  
  
Severus followed Dumbledore into his office. Dumbledore gestured for him to sit down.  
  
"Lemon drop?" Dumbledore offered.  
  
Severus rolled his eyes and snapped, "You know perfectly well I can't stand sweets of any kind. Just get to the point."  
  
Dumbledore sighed, "Always so direct. Slytherins always are. You should have let me down more gently."  
  
"For fuck's sake, Albus, I only refused a lemon drop, not a fucking formal date invitation. I know you want to talk about Draco."  
  
"Yes, I do and I'm worried."  
  
Severus observed his trusted friend and mentor. The light through the window created a shadow on Dumbledore's face. His wrinkles were more apparent and his eyebrows were drawn together. He seemed more pale and listless. Severus wondered if this was an omen.  
  
"Does he know?" Dumbledore inquired in an agitated manner.  
  
Silence. Severus look at him. "I think he will soon. As soon as Narcissa's owl arrives, he'll know everything."  
  
"Isn't there anything we can do to stop him from knowing the truth?" There was almost a pleading tone in Dumbledore's voice, as if he was begging Severus to magically think up a solution. But both of them knew it was inevitable. The truth could never be concealed.  
  
"No, I'm afraid not. Malfoy owls are top-grade owls and they are specifically trained to be unpreventable. Even if we do successfully intercept the owl, which is rather impossible, Draco will find out from himself. It is nearly his birthday."  
  
"January 24th, if I remember correctly. It is only in a matter of weeks. Aquarians, extremely logical creatures, yet when angered, very, very viscious. Very ambitious too, I might add," Dumbledore attempted to lighten the mood.  
  
Severus groaned. "Albus, I can't believe you. Draco may be the next Dark Lord and you're sitting here, reciting that shit Astrology."  
  
"Well, what else can we do but wait?" Dumbledore replied calmly.  
  
"Assassination," Severus said, after a moment of hesitation.  
  
For once, Dumbledore was at loss for words.  
  
The Slytherins gathered around Draco in the common room, looking expectantly at him. Draco wanted to scream and cry and throw a tantrum. Anything. But he knew he could not. They depended on him. This was not a time for sorrow and mourning. It was a time for revenge.  
  
"As you all know," Draco stated after he composed himself, "that the Dark Lord is dead."  
  
A long pause.  
  
"We have all lost a parent. Some of us are orphans."  
  
Another pause.  
  
"But this is not a time for mourning. We're Slytherins. Mourning is only for those who dwell in the past and pansy-arsed Gryffindors."  
  
A few sniggered. Pansy was indignant.  
  
"Although they have killed our fathers and mothers, they have not killed us. A very, very stupid error."  
  
Draco paused again. He was all for the dramatic effect.  
  
"They thought that, without Lord Voldemort, without our parents, we are rendered helpless. And then they will reform us. They think that they have the powers to assimilate us."  
  
Draco cleared his throat. Now, onto the most important points.  
  
"But they are wrong. We are Slytherins. We are the new Deatheaters. We are," he stopped to look at the Slytherins, "the future."  
  
Applause erupted from the crowd. Crabbe and Goyle stilled looked confused. Draco sighed and made his way to them.  
  
"Basically, to speak in your primitive language so that I can get the points through what's left of your brains, I am the new evil overlord, Voldemort Junior or Voldemort version II or....whatever. You are to take your parent's position and avenge their deaths. We are going to take over the world."  
  
Crabbe and Goyle stopped to think over what Draco had said.  
  
Draco placed his hands on their shoulders and said, "We are the new Deatheaters, basically, to speak in a disgustingly inelaborate, undecorous and anti-climax manner."  
  
Crabbe and Goyle applauded. Crabbe sobbed, "That was the most moving speech I've ever heard. I'm gonna be a good Deatheater and make daddy and mummy proud."  
  
Draco's head was starting to throb. His father was dead and now he had a huge responsibility placed upon his delicate frame. He still had to put up with these idiotic imbeciles. He tried to smile, "Very good."  
  
Pansy approached Draco and before Draco could silence her, she began, "Draco, I'm afraid I can't be a Deatheater if you don't immediately change the style."  
  
Draco nodded wearily for her to go on.  
  
"Our trademark robes are horrible. I know I'm being a bit trivial," Pansy paused at Draco's "no, shit" expression, "but really, 100% pure cotton? That is way too common. I propose we have velvet in winter and silk in summer."  
  
Pansy continued, "Also, it should slimmer at the waistline to emphasise our good figures."  
  
Draco looked pointedly at Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"OK, there are exceptions but never mind. I don't mind black. It's a beautiful, evil and dead colour. And we should all charm our robes to have a swooshy-swishy effect."  
  
Draco raised his eyebrows.  
  
"You know how when you turn, you get that effect. I don't know how you do it but I think it has a kind of intimidating effect."  
  
"Pansy, you do what you think best. Call my tailor if you have to," Draco started for his room , stopped and added as an afterthought, "make sure mine has silver linings. Silver really complements my complexion."  
  
Draco grabbed Blaise on the way and made for his bedroom. He threw Blaise on the bed and locked the doors. "I desperately need a fuck, so strip."  
  
Blaise smirked. "Someone's horny today."  
  
"Shut your mouth, Zabini," Draco moved forward and captured Blaise's lips in a furious kiss.  
  
Blaise reached into Draco's robes and caressed the growing bulge in his pants. Draco growled and shoved Blaise roughly into the bed. Blaise grabbed Draco by the hair and looked into his mercury silver eyes. "Fuck me rough, Draco."  
  
Draco started unbuckling pants when he heard a tap on the window. "For fuck's sake," he swore and made for the window. It was Narcissa's owl. He removed the letter from the owl and opened to read Narcissa's elegant, even script. Blaise watched Draco's rapid change of emotions. He walked up to him and wrapped his arms around Draco's waist.  
  
Draco whispered to himself urgently. "What the fuck is she on about?"  
  
Blaise impatiently reached inside Draco's open trousers and felt for his arousal. Draco's cock was limp.  
  
A/N lol, cliffhanger. What the fuck is Fumblydork and Snapy on about? Why is sex god Draco Malfoy so shocked? What unstiffened his growing erection? Neway, please review. I dun mind flames but if ur going to criticize the themes in dis fanfic ie. Homosexual relationships etc, I'm going to publicly humiliate you. And extra thanks to C'mon whose review will be treasured forever. 


End file.
